Recently, laminated vibrationproofing structures have been widely used as vibration isolators for constructive structures (e.g. buildings). The laminated vibrationproofing structures are introduced between the structures and the foundation to decrease transmission of earthquake vibration energy to the structures. A wide variety of shapes of these laminated vibrationproofing structures have been proposed. Rubber composition having a large damping capacity have been used as components of laminated vibration proofing structures.
In order to enhance the damping capacity, the rubber composition contains carbon black in a large amount. Processing characteristics and excellent elongation are also imparted by addition of a large amount of softening agent to the rubber composition. Although these conventional rubber compositions have a good damping capacity, a rubber composition having a constant damping capacity in a wide range of temperatures (e.g., -10.degree. to +30.degree. C.) and possessing excellent aging resistance is desired.